After dancing lessons :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: Aomine didn't learn how to dance, but he got his "oh so wanted private show".


**Title:** After dancing lessons

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basket

**Pairing:** Ahomine x Bakagami

**Genre:** Smut (PWP). Yaoi. Romance. Humor.

**Rated:** MA

**Summary:** Aomine didn't learn how to dance, but he got his "oh so wanted private show".

**A/N:** Sort of a "continuation" of Dancing Lessons.

Basically PWP ahead.

Have a nice read!

* * *

**After dancing lessons**

The music was set up and his hips started to move, his steps were guiding him to where a dark skinned guy was set on a chair. The dancer eyes were fixed in front of him; the watcher eyes sparkled in excitement when the other sat on his lap, one leg in each side of his body, and kissed his cheeks along to his lips and chin, returning the same way till his ear, biting there slightly. The dancer felt the other hands trying to take his clothes off and immediately stood up, preventing to have those hands on his body so easily.

- You can't. Or maybe you don't want me to make your so expected show?

- Ehe! You are a fuckin' manipulative bastard, Bakagami! - He smirked, and stayed still, just watching the red haired male starting to bounce his hips and whole body with the music.

- So if that's so... Let me do it right, Ahomine; or maybe I will stop right now.

And copying Aomine smirk, Kagami let his hands slid by his body till he grabbed the belt of his pants and opened it. Aomine's hands crossed his own chest, he needed to touch the red haired man, but he didn't want Kagami to stop, he definatly wouldn't do a thing that would make Kagami change his mind.

The redhead started to take off his shirt, pulling it up slowly and showing his abs, the shirt was almost pulled out, but he stopped in the middle and slid one hand on his body till find his pants, opening its bottom and flyer slowly.

Aomine's eyes were more than fixed in Kagami's hips, which still were bouncing and almost touching his face. The blue haired man moaned harshly and the other's male name was whispered in a low tone. The mentioned one let a smile being drawn on his lips and purposely led his hand to the back of Aomine's head, grabbing some hair, pulling it a little, and with an almost trust of his hips Kagami let it touch Aomine's face. Because of the slightly contact with Aomine hot skin and irregularly breath Kagami moaned the Touou player's name.

- Oh fuck, Kagami! Take these damn clothes off already or I will do it myself! - He barked furiously. Kagami was a teasing bastard and he certainly had reached his purpose of letting Aomine out of his mind easily.

- Aha! Are you giving your show up to just fuck me as always?

- You sure understand the situation...

Kagami didn't reply and as requested he took his shirt off and put his pants down a bit, now his underwear was visible as so his stiff member. Kagami took some space between them and gave his back to the Touou ace, starting again to dance. Now he let his arms go up his head to let them down slowly, one by one, sliding by his body. He did the same movement two or three more times and then he turned around to face Aomine. And he was not so much surprised when his eyes saw where Aomine's hand was: in his own already hard and steady erection outside of his pants. Both of them smirked and their eyes were glancing at each other with visible pleasure and lust. Kagami put his pants down along with his underwear and still following the music rhythm the redhead approached to the other, sitting on Aomine's lap once more.

From now on Aomine could touch as much as he wanted Kagami's body, and so he did; starting by grabbing Kagami's bright red hair and pulling him close to himself, taking his mouth in a hot and pleasurable kiss; his tongues met, exploring each other's mouth while their hands went off their bodies, Kagami's short nails were stretching Aomine's back, shoulders and arms; meanwhile Aomine free hand run down Kagami's hips, grabbing his buttocks. The two basketball players were off mind; their world was resumed only in each other's existence. And as soon the kiss was over, Aomine's fingers traced Kagami's mouth. And with just a glare from Aomine, the Seirin player opened his mouth, letting his tongue circle all the two finger that were being offered to him, starting to wet them as much as he could.

- Oh that's it... Suck it well...

Aomine's voice was husky, and Kagami moaned just from listening the other's undertone voice.

In the next moment, Aomine was taking his fingers out of Kagami's mouth, guiding them to the so tight and warm spot between the red head's buttocks, sliding one digit inside of that body. The dark skinned man started to put it in and out, deeper and deeper, and then other finger was added. With that addition, Kagami moaned louder and let his hand slid down to his hard flesh, starting to rub it. Because his bodies were too close, from time to time Kagami's hand movements shocked with Aomine also hard erection, causing the dark skinned man to groan in a low tone.

- Take mine with yours, Kagami.

That was the only thing he said after adding a third finger on the red haired Seirin player body. And his speech was taken as a law for Kagami who immediately jointed their members together, pumping them in the same rhythm. Aomine moaned loudly with the contact. And as so Kagami did when the fingers inside of him reached that sweet and pleasurable spot of his.

- Ahh! Aomine! Now, please!

Kagami didn't have to ask a second time, the next moment Aomine's fingers were out of him, letting the redhead adjusted his own body to be able to take Aomine's hard flesh inside of him.

Aomine's hand went on Kagami's waist, pushing him down to his lap and slowly he was being inside of Kagami. He could feel the hot and comfy warmth around his member. As soon as he was all the way in, he breathed deeply. Kagami's head was resting now on his shoulder, and his breath was erratic. Aomine could feel the fast heart beats coming from Kagami's chest.

The blue haired basketball player started to carry Kagami's back, as so he started to kiss Kagami's shoulder, neck, cheeks and finally lips. And once more his mouths, tongues and teeth met again. Slowly Kagami started to move up and down, almost didn't even getting out of place, although Aomine's hands started to help him, supporting his back and trying to help with the movements.

It didn't take too long until Kagami was riding Aomine desperately. The pleasure moans, hearts beating faster, breaths were almost being held off, hands flying on each other skin, mouths trying to take more air while biting, sucking and kissing one another. Their minds were concentrated on their pleasure and nothing more.

The music was forgotten long ago, although sometimes it seemed that which was dictating their movements was the music itself.

- Aah-Aomine... Hmm... Almost...! - Kagami tried to talk - Almost there... Oh my...! Fuck! Daiki...!

Kagami came hard between their bodies. And Aomine's name was a push on to the unstoppable ace of the Touou Academy who moaned huskily Kagami's first name and came inside the other.

They stayed still, trying to recover their sense and breath.

- We need to take a shower... - Kagami said, tired and in a low tone.

- Yeah... Later... - Aomine replied, barely opening his mouth.

Kagami, with some effort, stood up and made his way to the stereo system, turning it off. Then he looked at Aomine who had his eyes closed. Kagami smiled and approached him again, he lowered his body just enough to put a slight kiss on Aomine's forehead and then on his lips. The dark skinned man smiled and opened his eyes to face Kagami sparkling eyes.

- Let's take a shower, ok? - Kagami said once more.

- Yeah, sure. And what do you think about doing more often this shows of yours to me?

Kagami laughed out loud and walked to the door, before continuing, he turned around to look again at Aomine.

- Yeah, maybe... Who knows...? Perhaps, first of all, you will have to convince me that you want it that much. After that I'll think about it.

And saying that, Kagami went off to the bathroom and behind him Aomine was smirking with a wild glare on his eyes.

- I will show you how much I want it. You can bet it, Bakagami!


End file.
